youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
True Love
This will be the hardest story i will ever make. This story is somewhat true but most of it is fake. ENJOY! 'Chapter 1' Kenny does a trick then i steal the soccer ball im running for the goal when i trip! Kenny puts his hand out to help me up, i put my hand and grab his, when he lets go. "PSYCH!" He says. I get a knot in my chest, this has been happing to me for 3 years, i don't even know why i hang out with them. "Hey you goin' to the school mixer Friday night?" He asks. "Ya why?" I anwser. "Well, good luck finding a girl her mutters." Hes right though, theres nothing to like about me. I have dirty Blonde hair, my skin isnt tan, but im not pale either. I have brown eyes, and teeth that look like a vampire's. even though its September, I look like i'm ready for Halloween. 'Chapter 2' "Honey! You ready to go!"My mom says. "Ya i'll be right there mom!" I yell. I put on my sweatshirt, and start to walk out the door when i remember something, I walk back to my dresser and i get my dog tag ad put it around my neck. It says. Andrew. ''And on the back it says. ''Faith, Compassion, and Integrity. I walk out the door and my mom drives me to the school gym. I hate these car rides, my mom always seems to talk to me about girls, and i HATE it. When we get to the gym, i grab my phone, and run to the gym before my mom can say something embarrassing. 'Chapter 3' I open the doubles doors and walk in. I walk to my 'friends'. "What the hell are you wearing Andrew?!" Leo says. I look at him, his suit has freaking gold buttons! "You know not everybody has rich mommy and daddys Leo." I say. "You look like you grabbed that sweatshirt outta the trash can." Leo says. He starts laughing, then the whole gym starts laughing and pointing at me. I tear it up and run, i never knew i could be this embarrassed before. I do the thing i'm best at. I hide in the darkest place in the gym, where nobody can find me. 'Chapter 4' I sit there bawling, just then two stunning girls walk through the door, The new girl, Nikki, and a girl who i have had a crush on since Pre-K, Abby. I get up and walk to the buffet, not realizing i didnt have breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I start eating a cracker. Abby and Nikki, walk over to the buffet table and i turn my head, and put my hood over my head. "Hi Andrew!" Abby says. When she says tha, the whole gym starts to laugh again. I stand there not doing anything, when they stop laughing i say, "H- Hi Abby, hi Nikki." "Are you ok?" Says Nikki. "Not really, why are you talking to me anyway?" I say. "Well your nice, smart and really cute." Says Abby. Leo and Kenny turn around, and hear Abby say that. "You think hes cute? Well, you haven't met me then." Kenny says. "I'd rather puke." Says Abby. "Hey Andrew?" "Wha-what?" I say almost in tears again. "Do you wanna go to dinner or something, Saturday?" She says i stand there stunned, not knowing what to say i mean, i finnaly blurt out. "Su-sure." I smile. 'Chapter 5' Me, Abby, and Nikki, start to talk. Leo then comes up and says, "Why, in the bloody hell are you talkin' to this loser?" Leo asks. "Well, because me and him are going to dinner tomorrow night." Abby says. "Well, you should really be goin' out with me, barbie doll." He says. "Why dont you back off rich boy!" I yell. "Was i talkin' to you!?" He asks. "Nom but you're about to be!" I say. "Tough guy, huh? I-," He stops in the middle of the sentece and punches me in the face. Before i take a swing at him, Nikki knees him in the gut, then she Punches him in the face, then to finish him off she flips him. "Who else!?" She yells. Kenny drags Leo, to the other side of the gym. "Thought so." She says. 'Chapter 6' My mom drives Abby and I to the resturant. I put on my dog tag, and Abby asks. "Why do you wear a dogtag?" "Because its cool and my father is in the army so i want to respect him. I answer. My mom drops us off. "I will pick you to up at 11, okay?." My mom says. "Okay mom... bye." We walk into the restaurant. The waitress seats us and gives us our menus. I look through the menus, when i say, "So what do your parents do?" "My dad is a lawyer, and he helps get mental people get money for their treatment, and my mom is a stay at home mom." She says. We small talk for 10 more minutes until we get our food. She starts eating her salad, and i take abite out of my burger. A lighting strikes and scares the heck outta me and Abby! BOOM!' I see Abby grabbing her throat and she falls, i take action imidetly i tilt her head back, and check for a pulse. 'Bum BU-BUM. '"Aww man this is gonan be nasty" I whisper. I stick my hand down her throat and feel what feels like lettuce. I pull it out and yank my hand out. She gags, the pukes on my pants. Chapter 7.. hey i know the chapter now!:D I walk abby home, and when we walk in her mom is on the phone. "Ya, uh-huh, can do, oh no problem, ya bye. Andrew that was your mom, ur dad is in the hospital so you will be staying here for the night." Abbys mom says. I look at abby, and her eyes light up. We sit down and i put my dog tag on the table. "Hey you gotta bathroom?" I ask. "Uh-huh, down the hall and to your right." She says. I nod and walk to the bathroom. Its a nice house much better than mine. Much cleaner also. When i walk back, abby is examing my dog tag. "Oh, im sorry." She says. "Oh no problem." I reasure. I here a sound upstairs. "So Dana was dating Chad, but Chad didn't like Dana, so he was cheating on her with Britney and Britney was like-" She stops talking when she comes into the living room. "Whos he?" She asks. "Uh, Anna this is Andrew." Abby says. "And that loser took you out to dinner. Loser." Anna makes the loser sign over her forehead, then walks out. "Im SO sorry about her." Abby says. But i dont here her, i start thinking about school, and how i get bullied. "Andrew?" She asks. I come back to realty. "Umm ya sorry its ok." I say, I notice that she sees the pain in my eyes. "No its not ok, whats wrong?" She asks getting closer to me. "Well, at school, i get that allot. Loser B**** Lonly ect." I say, she is even closer now. "Well, right here, and now i see the most good looking guy ever." She says. I smile. "Th-" Before i barly start my sentance my lips are againts hers. Chapter 8: Abby's POV (Special guest writer, NIKKI!) When he pulls me close, I leave behind all my troubles. With that kiss, I know it's true love. I can't deny that I once thought he was ugly, gross, and weird. But that all changed last year. When we broke apart, I looked into Andrew's amazing brown eyes. "Why me?" He whispered. "Maybe I'll tell you, for ONE more kiss." I whisper back. We kiss again, and I think he's the one for me. When we break apart, he raises an eyebrow at me. "Sit down." We both sit on my bed, his arm around me (in my head, I'm all like, "HALLELUJAH!") I rest my head on his shoulder, and start to talk. "Remember my hamster, Milly?" I ask, and he nods his head. "She died last year." He added, but not tactlessly. With sympathy, and understanding- the exact thing %99 of the guys in my grade lack. "Remember how you hugged me, and made that little hamster coffin? Out of Popsicle sticks?" I said, with a small laugh. "Really? Because of that?" AK snorted. "That was forever ago." "I know, but the rest of guys laughed at me and called me a baby for crying in class about it. You didn't." I said softly. He looks at me, his eyes swimming with emotion (and cuteness). And I kissed him. Again, and again. Because this was true love. Chapter 9: This story was dying so I was all, NIKKI SHALL REDEEM I watched him walk to his mom's car, and saw it walk away. When the night became darker, I saw in the reflection of my window that I hadn't stopped grinning like an idiot. My sister walked in, and saw my dumb smile. "What are you so happy about?" She scoffs. I just shrug with a smile. "Whatever. I just hope it isn't because of that guy....you're way out of his league." She walks away dismissively. Her comment stings a little, but I'm too happy to stop. All I could do is sit on my bed and stare at the dark window blankly. AK's last kiss lingers on my lips. *** The next day at school, I blush when I see him at his locker. He doesn't notice me, but I sneak a glance or two at him every now and then while talking to Nikki. "Well?" She asks. "What?" I shake myself out of my trance. "Ugh, you've been so distant. What, is it a guy?" Nikki smiles slyly, and I blush bright red. "Maybe..." "Ak?" "Maybe..." Nikki smiles with satisfaction. She knows me better than anybody. "Okay, well if you're together now, you might as well say hi to him." She points to AK, who was talking to someone. The two of us start to walk over, when I hear AK's angry retort. "She can think for herself!" I scream when the punch hits AK's face. YEAH NIKKEH!!! THANK YOU! i shall write now 'WARNING SOME..MATURE STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER''' (30 seconds earlier) Im about to close my locker when Leo walks up to me. "What do you want?" I snap. Im feeling very good today and im not gonna let him ruin it. "Heh, why dont you tell that little girlyfriend of yours to come over here, and see what a REAL kiss is like," He says all cockey. "Shut up," I say. "Well its obvious shes being..paid or something like that," He says, this time, i go overboard. "She can think for herself!" I yell, Leo immidealty punches me into the face, spit and blood cover the locker. And i hear Abby scream. She trys to come and help me but nikki pulls her back, smart idea. My visions blurred, i think Leo poped something in my eye, but i take the swing anyway, and i hit him in the stomach. He backs away. "ooooh loverboy got some fight in him." He says. He punches me into the gut then kicks me where the sun dont shine. He then pushes me into the locker, and i fall to the ground. My mouth is bleeding, and so is my eye, and i really cant feel my balls. Leo laughs while taking out a pocket knife, and fliping open the blade. My eyes grow wide, hes just about to throw it, when the princible walks into the hallway. "LEO! MY OFFICE NOW!" She yelligs taking him by the collar, looks like he jt became the new laughing stock f the school. I wave to him as hes pulled away from my locker. Category:Romance